Road Trip Romance
by NateBuzLovah
Summary: Based on spoilers for 5x16. Caroline and Enzo go on a road trip to find Stefan's doppelgänger. Rated T to be safe for later chapters. I suck at summaries, give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**In the car:**

"Is this seriously what you call music now a days?" Enzo asked, clearly annoyed as he turned off the radio.

"Yes, this is a good song! You just have bad taste." Caroline replied as she turned it back on. Enzo glared at her but didn't try to turn the radio back off again.

"My taste is perfectly good." Enzo said defensively.

"Sure it is, whatever helps you sleep at night." Caroline said and laughed. Enzo glared at her.

"I can show you I at least have good taste in drinks. Why don't we stop somewhere and I can prove to you I have amazing taste" Enzo suggested.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to get drunk and then drive." Caroline said.

"Ok, then we'll find a hotel to stay at tonight so I wont have to drive." Enzo said and winked at her. Caroline looked at him as if he was insane.

"You want me to stay in a hotel with you- the crazy, murderous friend of Damon's? How about no." Caroline said flatly. Enzo looked at her

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad. Get to know me Caroline, I dare you." Enzo said. Caroline looked at him, remembering those words coming out of a certain hybrids mouth a while ago. She shook her head to clear her mind of thoughts of him.

"You know what, if I'm going to have to be with you for much longer then I'm going to need that drink." Caroline said.

**At the hotel:**

"Hello and welcome to Hampton Inn. How many rooms would you like?" An overly peppy assistant asked as she very obviously check Enzo out.

"Everything is wonderful, darling. We're going to need the nicest suite you have," Enzo responded.

"Are you to on a honeymoon or something?" The assistant asked, clearly upset.

"What? No!" Caroline yelled, obviously flustered. Enzo smirked in amusement.

"Where are you two headed, then?" The assistant asked. Caroline looked at Enzo and nodded her head towards the assistant, asking for his help in answering the question.

"We're on our way to visit a friend. He's staying in Atlanta but I was getting tired so I suggested we stop for the night and continue driving in the morning." Enzo said smoothly.

"Sounds fun. Ok, your room number is 317, here are your keys. That will be $200." The assistant said energetically. Caroline looked to Enzo; she didn't bring enough money to pay for that. Enzo leaned over the counter and compelled the woman to give them the room for free, then took the keys and started walking towards the elevator.

"Wait, Enzo. I need to get my bag out of the car before we go to the room." Caroline yelled before he got into the elevator. Enzo tossed her the keys and told her to meet him in the room. Caroline walked out to the car and unlocked it. She sighed as she realized Enzo would need his bag as well. She pulled both bags out of the car and started walking back to the hotel.

When she got to the room she realized that Enzo never gave her a key, so she couldn't unlock the door. She placed the bags on the ground and knocked on the door.

"Enzo, open the door! I brought our bags," Caroline yelled through the door while pounding on it loudly.

"Only if you say please," Enzo teased from the other side. Caroline sighed and glared at the peephole. She heard a faint chuckle from the other side before she said, "Just open the damn door before I knock it down."

The door opened to reveal a smirking Enzo. Caroline glared at him before reaching down to pick up their bags.

"Ah ah ah, it would be very ungentlemanly for me to let you carry the bags." Enzo said as he bent over and picked up the bags. He carried them inside before placing them on the ground next to the closet.

"Since when have you been a gentleman?" Caroline asked.

"I'm always a gentleman." Enzo replied, before winking at her and walking into the room. Caroline followed but stopped in her tracks when she saw the sleeping arrangements. There was only one bed. That was not going to work for her.

"Um, Enzo. Why is there only one bed?" She asked, looking at him skeptically. Enzo looked at her from his position of examining the room and acted shocked as he looked to the bed.

"Oh, I guess the assistant down there has a sense of humor. But it's ok, I don't mind it." He said, and winked. She opened her mouth to respond but before she could say anything he spoke again.

"I don't care where you sleep, but I get at least part of the bed." Enzo said without looking at her.

"Uh, what happened to you being a gentleman? You wouldn't let a poor girl sleep on the floor, would you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Certainly not, we can both sleep in the bed. That wouldn't make you uncomfortable, would it " Enzo said as he smirked at her.

Caroline closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then walked over to the bed and started rearranging the pillows. Enzo watched her until she stood back, looking happy with herself.

"Ok, these pillows are a divider. One side is mine, the other is yours. If I wake up in the middle of the night and you aren't on your side, then I'm going to kick your ass." Caroline said and looked at Enzo. When she looked at him, he looked amused.

"What are you looking at?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Nothing. You're just adorable when you try to keep your distance from me." Enzo said, an amused smile playing on his lips. Caroline rolled her eyes and sat on a chair.

"I believe I was promised a drink," Caroline said.

"Indeed you were. I think I saw a bar about a block away." Enzo replied.

"Great. Let's go." Caroline said. She didn't know if it was a good idea to drink around him- he was already stronger without her being drunk as another weakness- but she was tired, and his constant flirting was getting on her nerves so she needed something to take the edge off. Besides, she was only going to have one drink.

**At the bar:**

"Your turn, truth or dare?" Enzo said as he downed another shot.

"Hmmm, I'm going to go with truth." Caroline said as she took a sip of her drink.

"You really are no fun, are you?" Enzo asked as he reached over the counter and grabbed the bottle of tequila and poured himself another shot. Caroline sat up straighter.

"I can be fun!" She said defensively.

"Prove it!" Enzo challenged. Caroline bit her lip, trying to think of a way to show how fun she could be.

"Ok, from now on, I can only choose dare and I have to do anything and everything you dare me to do." Caroline said, looking proud of herself. Enzo seemed to consider something for a second before he grabbed a shot glass. He then proceeded to fill the glass with tequila and looked up at Caroline.

"I believe you're going to be much more fun if you're drunk so let's take some shots before we continue this little game of ours." Enzo said before pushing the second shot glass towards Caroline.

"Cheers," Caroline said as she clinked her glass with Enzo's. They both downed their shots and Caroline's face scrunched as she felt the dull burn of the alcohol. Enzo refilled their glasses and within fifteen minutes, they had finished the bottle. After finishing another bottle, Enzo saw Caroline was too drunk to walk. He suggested they go back to the hotel, and when she stood up only to trip over her own foot, he scooped her up and started carrying her out of the bar. She protested and tried to squirm out of his grip but he was stronger than her and she gave up after a little while.

**At the hotel:**

They got to the hallway in front of their room when Enzo said, "I can't really unlock the door while I'm holding you, love. Do you think you can stand for a moment while I open the door?" Enzo asked. Caroline agreed and he set her down. She leaned against the wall to steady herself while he unlocked the door. As soon as it was open, he turned around to pick her up and she began to mumble protests again but then stopped, knowing he wouldn't listen. He laid her down on one side of the bed and brought her bag and put it next to her.

"You should probably change into something more suitable for sleeping, unless you want to sleep in those clothes. But if you need assistance changing, I'd be more than happy to help," Enzo said with a smirk. Caroline glared at him and told him she could change by herself. She dug through her bag and picked out a comfortable pair of pajamas. She then stumbled to the bathroom and locked the door. Enzo chuckled to himself as he heard Caroline fall over several times as she attempted to change. After a while, she emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of short blue shorts and a navy blue tank top. Enzo looked her over before he stood to help her walk to the bed. After he helped her get into bed, he looked at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Would you be upset if I told you I usually like to sleep naked?" He said and waited for her reaction. Caroline, who was about to doze off, sat up quickly and glared at him. He chuckled softly before saying, "I'm just kidding, sweetheart," and walking to the bathroom. He emerged about a minute later wearing sweatpants and nothing else. Her breath hitched and hers eyes raked over him before she made eye contact and blushed. He walked over to his side of the bed and laid down.

Caroline tossed and turned for a while before Enzo sleepily said, "Would you mind being still for a moment, gorgeous? It's like I'm lying next to a hurricane." Caroline thought for a moment before moving the pillows that separated them and snuggled into him. He was shocked at first, but after a moment he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer by her waist. Within minutes, Caroline had fallen asleep and Enzo followed shortly after.

* * *

So what do you guys think? This is my first time writing fan fiction so feedback is welcome. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Trip Romance **

**Chapter 2**

Light streams through the open window of the hotel room. Caroline's eyes open slightly, only to close again as she snuggled deeper into her pillow.

_Hmm, this pillow is warm. That's a little weird._ Caroline thought before she remembered that it wasn't a pillow she was snuggled into. Her eyes snapped open and her suspicions were confirmed. Instead of seeing a pillow, she saw a mans bare chest and she quickly sprang out of the bed and back up until she hit the wall. Enzo, who had been half asleep, looked up at her in confusion.

"What the hell?" She screamed. "What happened to the pillow barrier? Why were we on one side? There's a reason I arranged the pillows like that!" Enzo blinked a couple times to help him wake up and then looked at Caroline, a hint of amusement shining in his eyes.

"I wasn't the one who broke the rules, gorgeous. You moved the pillows and came onto my side of the bed." He said. Caroline's mouth opened to yell at him again but then she remembered that he was right.

"Oh, sorry." Caroline mumbled while looking at her toes.

"No need to apologize, darling. I didn't have a problem with it," Enzo said and winked at her. Caroline rolled her eyes and started walking towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower now, so do something useful like pack your things while I'm in there." Caroline said over her shoulder as she closed the bathroom door. A small smile grew on Enzo's face. He was starting to like this girl and her need for control.

Caroline turned the water to hot and hopped into the shower. She watched the steam filling the bathroom and breathed it in. The hot water felt nice and she relaxed a bit. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Caroline squeaked. She peeked around the curtain and saw Enzo walking in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she screeched. Enzo turned around and saw her face peeking out from behind the curtain. He smirked and tried to hold his laughter at her facial expression.

"Just doing what you asked, sweetheart. I left some of my things in here and needed to get them so I could pack up, " he said with his best innocent face. Caroline rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Ok, well just get your stuff and get out of here. And next time, you should try knocking," She said and then nodded her head towards the door, motioning for him to leave. He grabbed his stuff and left. He started to chuckle as he closed the door and walked towards his bag. He had too much fun messing with her and her reactions were too amusing for him to stop.

When Caroline had finished washing herself, she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked around the bathroom and cursed to herself. She had forgotten to bring clothes to change into. She sighed and slightly cracked the door open.

"Enzo!" she called. He had finished packing and was just looking around the room when he heard her.

"Yes, darling?" He replied.

"Can you bring me my bag?" Caroline asked. Enzo smirked. This was a perfect opportunity to mess with her. He walked over to her bag and brought it to right outside the bathroom.

"What's in it for me if I give you your bag?" He said teasingly. Caroline opened the door enough for her face to be seen and gave him a glare.

"Just give me the damn bag, Enzo." She said flatly. He chuckled and mocked offense.

"No need to be rude, gorgeous." He said teasingly and placed the bag just outside of her reach. "If you want the bag you have to come get it yourself." A smirk grew on Enzo's face as Caroline's eyes widened.

"As soon as I get dressed, I'm going to kick your ass," She said as she quickly walked out to grab the bag. As soon as she got it she closed the door behind her and locked it. She started to change when she heard Enzo speak.

"You know you keep saying that, but you never follow up on your threats," Enzo said from the other side of the door.

"Trust me, as soon as I get out of this bathroom, you better run for your life," She said as she finished putting on her jeans.

"I'd love to see you try, sweetheart. I'm much older than you so I wouldn't be too sure," He replied as he leaned against the wall opposite the bathroom door. Soon after he said that, the bathroom door swung open. Enzo's eyes looked Caroline up and down. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a blue/green shirt. While he was busy checking her out, she used her vamp speed to knock him down and she straddled him with her hands pushing his shoulders to the ground.

"I win," She stated proudly as she started to get up. But before she could let go of his shoulders, he had flipped them over so that he was on top of her with his hands pinning her arms above her head. Their faces were only inches apart and he moved so that he could whisper in her ear. Her breath hitched and he heard her heart beat speed up as her moved closer.

"Told you, you couldn't beat me," He said as he pulled his head away. She glared at him and tried to get up but his grip on her didn't loosen. She looked at him confused.

"I'll let you go if you admit you cant beat me" he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes trying to think of how to get out of this position. She tried using her strength to pull her hands out of his grip, but he was older and therefore stronger than her. She didn't know what else to do so she turned her head and bit his arm. He retracted that hand and she used that as an advantage to free her other arm. She then grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over, effectively flipping them. She grabbed both his wrists and pinned them on the ground next to his head. He chuckled.

"That's the second time I beat you," she said triumphantly as she stood up. He stayed on the ground for a moment before he stood up and used his vamp speed to pin her against the wall. She glared at him.

"That was cheating, darling. No biting. Not now at least," he said and winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't cheating, that was using what I had to win," Caroline said as she tried to move out of his grip. He leaned in closer so that their faces were extremely close.

"I'll let it go, if you give me something in return," Enzo said looking into her eyes. She felt a shiver in her spine from his close proximity.

"What do you want?" She said, barely above a whisper.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I want, gorgeous," He said as he glanced down at her lips. He leaned in so that his lips brushed hers and was about to say something when she crashed her lips to his. He removed his hands from the position of pinning hers above her head and moved them to her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his arms. When her hands reached his wrists, she grabbed them and spun his arms behind his back, and pushed him against the wall.

"I win, again," She said as she let go of him and walked toward her bag, trying not to show how the kiss had affected her breathing. Enzo smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. He was really starting to like this girl.

* * *

"This is taking forever. How much longer until we get there?" Caroline asked for the hundredth time.

"About twenty minutes, sweetheart. But it wouldn't seem as long if you would stop complaining," Enzo replied without looking at her. Caroline sighed and reached to turn on the radio.

"Please don't turn on the radio if you're just going to listen to more of that rubbish you call music," Enzo complained as he looked at.

"It's not rubbish! You just aren't able to appreciate it because you have bad taste in music," Caroline said.

"I believe we have already had this conversation," Enzo said.

"Whatever, if you want me to be quiet for the rest of the ride, I'm going to listen to music," Caroline said as she reached over and turned the radio on. Enzo sighed, but let her do it. She channel surfed until she found one she liked and let it stay on that channel. Somewhere around fifteen minutes later, Dark Horse by Katy Perry came on and Caroline jumped in her seat and squealed.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed as she reached over and turned the volume up. When Enzo looked over at her, she was dancing in her seat to the music and didn't pay any attention to him. He watched her dance to the song for a minute, and then turned back to the road. He smiled a little when she started lip-syncing the words to the song. After the song ended, she turned the volume down to how it was before.

"I honestly don't understand why everyone seems so infatuated with having such heavy bass in songs," Enzo said as he took a deep breath.

"You'll learn to like it soon enough," Caroline replied.

About five minutes later, Caroline saw a sign that said, "Welcome to Atlanta" on it and muttered "thank god" under her breath.

"How exactly are we supposed to find this doppelganger? Are we just going to walk around with a picture of Stefan and ask every person we see 'do you know this man?' because that does not sound like fun," Caroline asked with a pout.

"Well, we know he works as a paramedic in an ambulance so we can start by looking there," Enzo suggested.

"Fine, but I think we should start by finding a hotel to stay at. And this time I'm making sure the room has two beds," She said, glaring at him. He looked over at her with a smirk and mischief gleaming in his eyes.

"Ok, darling. Tell me when you see a hotel and we'll stop there," Enzo said. A few minutes later they spotted a Holiday Inn and stopped there.

After booking a room on the top floor, they grabbed their stuff and headed to it. When they got to the room, it was only 8:30 so they had some time to kill. Caroline grabbed the TV remote and flopped down onto her bed. She turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels. She stopped when she saw "Supernatural" and started watching as Enzo went to take a shower.

The episode was about half way through when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked away from the TV to see Enzo in only a towel walking to his bag. His hair was wet and messy and he had water droplets all over his torso. Caroline couldn't help but stare as he looked through his bag.

"See something you like, gorgeous," Enzo asked without looking up at her. Caroline felt a blush rise in her cheeks when she realized he felt her stare.

"I, uh, I was just-" Caroline started.

"Just checking me out without being subtle," Enzo said as he turned around with a smirk.

"Don't get cocky," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not being cocky. I was stating a fact," He replied raising his eyebrows. Caroline opened her mouth to talk, but she didn't know what to say, so she just looked back at the TV. Enzo took the hint and went back to the bathroom to change. When he emerged again, she was laughing at something on the TV.

"What are you watching?" He asked as he sat on his bed.

"It's a show called Supernatural. It's about these two brothers who hunt Supernatural things," Caroline said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hm, that's ironic," Enzo said with a small chuckle.

"What's ironic?" Caroline asked, looking over at him.

"Well, two supernatural creatures are watching a show where their kind is hunted down and killed," Enzo replied.

"Hm, I've never thought about it that way. It is kind of weird now that I think about it. Though the brothers make it easy to watch, look at them. That's some serious eye candy," She said. She started laughing at the look on Enzo's face, he seemed confused at first, but then let out a small chuckle.

"You know, you're not as neurotic and insane as Damon made you out to be," Enzo said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks…I think," Caroline said with a small smile. "You're not as bad as Stefan and the others made you out to be either."

They were both smiling at each other, but Caroline could swear she saw something else in his eyes. As his smile faded, she saw it more clearly. She started to recognize that look as lust. She started to freak out internally as she realized she was alone in a room with a vampire much older than her, and he was showing signs of interest. She thought quickly for an excuse to do something to change the mood.

"I, uh, I'm kind of thirsty. I'm going to go down to the lobby and get some water," Caroline said shakily as she started to get up to leave.

"You know, I think I'm a little thirsty as well. Mind if I join you?" Enzo said, right before she opened the door.

"Uh, sure. Come on," Caroline said as she opened the door. He got up from where he was seated and walked through the door. They walked to the elevator and Caroline pressed the button and they waited. When they elevator came, they got in and pressed the lobby button. Caroline felt Enzo's eyes on her as they waited for the elevator to reach the lobby. They got out and walked to the vending machine. She pulled out a $5 bill and got two bottles of water. She turned around to hand him one of the water bottles but she didn't see him.

She was about to turn around again to look for him when she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and lips on her neck. She gasped and dropped the water bottles, before sighing in content. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and used vamp speed to push her against the wall. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his arms and he ran his hands down her legs until they were behind her knees and he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he started to kiss down her neck again. She moaned and ran her hands up his back. All of a sudden, Caroline's phone started to ring. Enzo growled and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What do you want?" He growled into the phone before Caroline could stop him.

"Enzo? Why do you have Caroline's phone? Is she ok? Where is she?" Stefan questioned. Caroline tried to grab her phone from Enzo but he wouldn't let her take it.

"Oh, she's doing wonderful. We were just in the middle of something when you called," Enzo said, clearly upset.

"Enzo, give me my phone back!" Stefan heard Caroline say in the background.

"Not now, darling. Stefan and I are chatting," Enzo replied.

"What were you and Caroline doing? Did you find my doppelganger?" Stefan asked, obviously clueless.

"Don't you dare tell him! Enzo! Give me my phone back right now or so help me-" Stefan heard Caroline start to say before Enzo cut her off.

"We were just starting to explore each others-" Enzo started but Caroline took the phone from him before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey Stefan, sorry about that. Enzo wouldn't give me my phone back," Caroline said nervously.

"Wait, were you two, uh, you know?" Stefan asked.

"Yep," Enzo said from behind Caroline. She turned around and smacked him in the chest.

"Ok…well, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear about this and just tell you what I called to say. We found out more about my doppelganger. It's not much, but hopefully it will help. We know his name is Jacob Williams and he lives in the East part of Atlanta." Stefan said.

"Thanks Stefan, that helps a lot! I'll look him up tonight and try to find more infor-hey! Stop that, I'm trying to talk to Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed. Half way through her sentence, Enzo had come up behind her, and began to kiss her neck. She found it extremely distracting and had to stop him if she was going to keep talking to Stefan.

"Ok, I'm going to hang up before I hear anything else I don't want to," Stefan said. There was silence for a moment before he added, "Caroline, we are going to talk about this when you get back," and then he hung up.

She turned put her phone into her back pocket before turning around and glaring at Enzo. A small smirk formed on his face.

"I believe we were in the middle of something before we were rudely interrupted. Now, where were we?" He said as he walked towards Caroline. Caroline just crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"You got me in trouble with Stefan. We can continue this when I stop being mad at you," she said as she walked past him towards the elevator. He chuckled lightly and walked behind her. When they got back to the room, they both got ready for bed silently. When they were both in their beds and they had turned the lights off, Enzo spoke.

"Goodnight Caroline." He said sleepily.

"Goodnight Enzo." She replied. She closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Road Trip Romance**

**Chapter 3**

When Caroline woke up, it was around nine o'clock. She looked around the room, but she didn't see Enzo anywhere. She got out of bed and went in the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she came out again, she still didn't see Enzo. She pulled out her phone and was about to call him when the door opened and she saw Enzo walk in.

"Where were you?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I was getting a little hungry, so I went out and had a bite," Enzo replied.

"You did what? Please tell me you didn't kill anybody. If you killed someone, I'm going to kick your ass!" Caroline said.

"Calm down, I didn't kill anybody. Why are you so defensive over humans?" He asked.

"Because I used to be a human and a vampire abused me, fed on me, compelled me, and tried to kill me and I couldn't do anything about it. I promised myself I would never do the same to any person because I don't want anyone to go through what I did," Caroline said defensively.

"Who did that to you?" Enzo asked, clearly angry.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't do that any more," Caroline said. She really didn't want to talk to Enzo about this. Especially since Damon was Enzo's only friend.

"No, Caroline. Tell me who did this to you," Enzo said sternly.

"It was your little killing buddy, ok?" Caroline said upset. Enzo looked surprised. "Oh, don't look so surprised. It's not like you haven't done something like that before."

Enzo looked down. He knew he had done things like that before. Caroline stormed out of the room and Enzo didn't try to follow her. He let her have a few minutes to cool down before he left the room to look for her. He found her downstairs in the lobby, pacing back and forth by the vending machine.

Caroline noticed his presence after a couple seconds and stopped pacing. She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You didn't do anything wrong but I got angry because that is a sensitive topic for me. I didn't mean to yell at you," She said.

"It's ok, sweetheart. I understand," Enzo said. Caroline gave him a small smile.

"You chose an interesting place to come, darling. Is this you're way of telling me you're ready to continue where we left off last night?" Enzo said with a wink. Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Don't get cocky. I came here because there were people everywhere else and I wanted to be alone," she said.

"Do you still want to be alone, or are you wanting company again?" Enzo asks, taking a step towards her.

"I don't know, but I could be convinced to want company," Caroline said, as she took a step towards him.

"Mmm, is that so? I wonder how I could possibly convince you?" He said sarcastically as he put his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can think of a couple ways," She said before closing the distance between them. The kiss started out slow, but began to get more passionate. Caroline nipped at his bottom lip and he groaned. She pushed him against the wall and started to kiss down his neck. He grabbed her waist and flipped them around so she was pushed against the wall. He tangled one hand in her hair and placed the other on her waist. She pulled away to breathe and smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and sped them to the elevator. When it got there, she clicked the button for their floor and turned around to kiss Enzo again. The elevator doors opened and they sped to outside their room. Enzo pulled out the key and unlocked the door. He grabbed Caroline by the waist and sped them into the room. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and then pushed Enzo down onto the bed and straddled him. He ran his fingers through her hair and flipped them over so he was on top. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him harder. He groaned but before anything else could happen, Caroline's phone rang.

"Just ignore it," Enzo said before trailing kissed down her neck.

"I can't ignore it. If it's Stefan, he may have some important information," She said as she tried to sit up.

"He can still tell us the information later," Enzo complained as he tried to continue the kiss.

"I don't want him to worry," Caroline said. She reached for her phone but Enzo got to it before she could.

"You really do have the _worst_ timing, mate. This better be important," Enzo said when he answered.

"Oh my God, not again. I was calling to see if you guys had found anything, but apparently you were busy doing other things. I don't mean to be a buzz kill, but you have been gone for two days already, and as far as I know, you haven't made any progress. Try to get something done today. Having the travelers constantly bugging me is getting annoying so the sooner you find my doppelganger, the better," Stefan said.

"Ok, if that's all you needed, I'm going to hang up now," Enzo said and attempted to end the call but Caroline took the phone from him before he could do it.

"I want to talk to Stefan for a minute. Could you maybe wait outside for a minute?" Caroline asked Enzo. He gave her a look that said "Are you crazy?"

"You realize I'll still be able to hear everything you say, right?" Enzo asked.

"I know, but it'll make me feel less weird," Caroline said and gave him her best puppy dog face. He sighed but got up and went outside the room. Caroline got up and walked to the bathroom and turned the sink on so he would have a harder time hearing what she said.

"Hey Stefan," She said as she sat on the counter.

"Are you going to tell me when you started getting 'friendly' with Damon's psychopathic killing buddy?" Stefan asked.

"It's a long story," Caroline stated simply.

"I've got time. Explain," He replied.

"I don't really know. It started when I said I was going to kick his ass because he was being annoying and he challenged me saying that I couldn't beat him because he's older and you know how I cant resist a challenge so I pinned him to the ground but then he flipped us and it was really hot but I still had to beat him so I flipped us again and stood up but he pinned me to the wall and I couldn't think clearly because a really attractive, accented guy was pinning me to the wall so I thought I could kiss him to distract him so I could win but then it felt really good to kiss him and I didn't want to stop but I had to so I ended up winning that but then last night we were in the lobby and he snuck up behind me and started kissing my neck and it felt really nice so I kissed him and things started to get really hot really fast and then you called and interrupted and-" Caroline rambled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How many times have you two kissed?" Stefan asked curiously.

"You just broke up the third one," Caroline admitted quietly.

"Oh my god, Care. What is it with you and accented bad boys?" Stefan asked teasingly.

"Oh, shut up!" She said laughing.

"When you get back, we are going to talk more about this but I don't want to have Enzo get impatient and accidentally hear something I don't want to. I'll talk to you later, Care," Stefan said.

"See you later, Stefan," Caroline said before hanging up. She walked over and turned off the water before opening the door and calling Enzo. He walked into the room with a smirk on his face.

"Now, where were we?" He said with mischief glinting in his eyes.

* * *

Stefan hung up the phone just as Damon opened the door and walked in with Elena. Damon looked at Stefan and saw he was thinking hard about something.

"What's with the brooding face, brother?" Damon asked.

"You're never going to believe what's going on in Atlanta," Stefan said without looking at them.

"What happened? Why do you look so distressed? Is Caroline ok? " Elena questioned as she walked into the room, a worried expression on her face.

"Caroline is fine. It's just-I called them at a really bad time," Stefan said and his face scrunched up.

"What does that mean, Stefan? Stop being so cryptic and just spit it out," Damon said, getting impatient.

"When I called, Caroline and Enzo were kind of, um, you know, hooking up," Stefan said, obviously unhappy with the mental picture.

"Wait, Blondie was defiling my cell mate? Oh god, what is it with her and accents?" Damon said, clearly grossed out.

"I so called it! Pay up, Damon! I win!" Elena exclaimed excitedly.

"Wait, you two made a bet on whether they were going to hook up or not?" Stefan asked.

"You bet we did, and now Damon owes me $50," Elena said happily. "I've got to call Caroline and find out all the details."

"I wouldn't call right now," Stefan said quickly. "I just called her and they were kind of 'busy' so I don't doubt they picked up where they left off after I hung up."

"Oh, I guess I'll just text her and ask her to call me when she gets the chance," Elena said.

"I'm going to text Enzo and ask him what he's thinking," Damon said.

"Hey! Caroline's awesome and Enzo is lucky to be getting with her," Elena said defensively.

"Ok, ok. But I still want to hear Enzo's side of the story so I'm still going to text him," Damon said.

"I've got to tell Bonnie," Elena said excitedly as she stood up and ran out of the house.

"I've got to get a drink to comprehend this. Want to join me?" Damon asked Stefan.

"Sure" Stefan replied and they left to go to the Grill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Road Trip Romance **

**Chapter 4**

"Wow, for being locked in a cell for ninety years, you're pretty amazing," Caroline said, snuggling into Enzo.

"Thanks, darling. You're not so bad yourself, for being a baby vampire," Enzo replied. Caroline looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Before they could do anything else, Caroline's phone rang.

"God, why does your phone always ring at the _**worst**_ times?" Enzo complained before picking it up. Caroline had started to reach for the phone but Enzo had taken it before her hand was even close.

"I swear, Stefan. You honestly have the most terrible timing of anyone I have ever known in my entire life. What do you want this time?" Enzo complained.

"You're not Caroline, why do you have her phone? Where is she?" an accented voice questioned. Caroline froze when she heard it.

"Enzo, you need to give me the phone right now," Caroline commanded quietly, so that Klaus wouldn't hear. She knew that if she let Enzo talk to Klaus, it could only end badly.

"Not now, darling. Whoever this is interrupted us and I'd like to have a little chat with them," Enzo said while keeping her away from the phone.

"Interrupted you? What were you two doing?" Klaus asked, sounding angry.

"Oh, I think you know what we were doing, mate," Enzo said and Caroline face palmed. Now she had to deal with Klaus knowing she slept with some new guy who popped into town after he left. _Great._

"Give the phone to Caroline. I need to speak to her, _now_," Klaus said angrily.

"Caroline's a little busy at the moment but I'm sure she can call you back later. Goodbye, mate," Enzo said, feigning cheeriness and hung up. He put the phone down and turned towards where Caroline had been but was surprised when he didn't see her there. He looked around and saw she had put on her clothes and was frantically pacing back and forth.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Why are you pacing like that?" Enzo asked, confused. Caroline stopped pacing and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because you had to freaking tell Klaus Mikaelson that we were having sex!" Caroline exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Now I'm going to have to explain to him everything that has happened since he left and he is going to get angry and probably try to hunt you down and kill you!"

"Hold on, did you say Klaus Mikaelson? As in-" Enzo started.

"As in the original hybrid. Yes, I know him. Don't ask me how, it's a long story," Caroline said, frustrated.

"Why would Klaus Mikaelson care about who you slept with?" Enzo asked, clearly confused.

"That's an even longer story and I'd rather not talk about it right now," She said as she started to pace again.

"Wait, were you and him together?" Enzo asked confused.

"Klaus and I weren't really together. He was obsessed with me for a long time but I was dating someone and hated him because he was torturing my friends but then I broke up with my boyfriend and Klaus was there so we kind of had a one time thing in the woods and then he left town but he still had a thing for me and now he knows I just slept with you and he's going to be pissed," Caroline explained.

"So I just pissed off an original and I'm probably being hunted right now?" Enzo asked.

"Ya, basically," Caroline replied.

"Well that's just lovely," Enzo said sarcastically. Caroline's phone began to ring again and she practically sprinted to get it.

"Hey, Klaus. Why are you calling?" Caroline asked. She thought if she could pretend she didn't know what he was talking about and pretend it was a prank call, then maybe he wouldn't come storming after her to kill Enzo.

"Well, Stefan informed me that you were taking a little road trip to Atlanta looking for his doppelganger and I thought that since that wasn't so far from New Orleans that I could stop by and help you find the doppelganger, but when I called your phone, a man answered and said you two were engaging in intimate activities, care to explain? Or shall I come to Atlanta and hear you explain while I tear this man limb from limb?" Klaus asked, seething.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked, pretending to be unaware.

"You know what I'm talking about Caroline! Don't lie to me!" Klaus practically yelled.

"I have no clue what you are talking about! I just went to the bathroom and I left my phone on the table and the only other person here is-oh." Caroline said.

"'Oh' what?" Klaus asked, confused but still angry.

"I think I know what happened," Caroline said.

"Care to explain, because I don't know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," Klaus said, annoyed.

"The only other person here is Enzo. You don't know him but he's one of Damon's friends from the past and he enjoys playing tricks on people. I think he just pranked you," Caroline said.

"He dared to prank an original?" Klaus asked, seething.

"I don't think he knew an original was the one calling me," Caroline said.

"Well, why did he call me Stefan when he picked up," Klaus asked, still not believing her story.

"Stefan has been calling me all day to find out if we made any progress," Caroline said truthfully.

"So now that I know you're staying with an idiot, I'm going to pop in to help you find this doppelganger," Klaus said.

"No, no. It's fine. We are probably going to find him in a couple days so it would be a waste of your time if you came," Caroline said quickly.

"Seeing you will never be a waste of my time," Klaus said. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"I see you haven't changed your obsession with me," Caroline said.

"Caroline, I will always love you. I promised to be your last love and I intend to fulfill that promise," Klaus said.

"Yes, but you also promised to never come back after what happened in the woods," Caroline said.

"I promised I wouldn't come back to Mystic Falls, Atlanta isn't Mystic Falls," Klaus replies. Caroline sighs.

"Look, I need to focus on finding Stefan's doppelganger right now and if you come, you will just be a distraction," Caroline says.

"So you're saying I distract you," Klaus flirts.

"You know what I mean. I think it's better if you don't come," Caroline says.

"Very well, then. You're not ready to see me again. Goodbye Caroline," Klaus says.

"Bye, Klaus," Caroline responds and hangs up. She turns around and sees Enzo has gotten dressed and is staring at her.

"You are very good liar, you know that?" Enzo says.

"You're lucky I am, otherwise an original would be on his way to grill your ass right now," Caroline replies. She goes to her bag and pulls out her purse. She slings it over her shoulder and puts her phone in her black pocket.

"We should actually get something done today if we don't want Stefan to go insane," Caroline states as she check to make sure she has everything.

"Fine, where shall we start?" Enzo asks as he stands up.

"How about we go check out East Atlanta and ask if anyone knows a Jacob Williams?" Caroline asks.

"Sounds good to me," Enzo says. He grabs his car keys and they walk out the room to go investigate.

* * *

Klaus grabs his bag and storms downstairs. He sees Rebekah sitting on a couch reading a magazine and Elijah sitting in a chair adjacent to her, looking at something on his phone. They both look up when they hear him stomping down the stairs and towards the door.

"What's got you throwing a hissy fit?" Rebekah asks.

"Something is wrong with Caroling and I'm going to find out what it is," Klaus says.

"What do you mean something is wrong? Is Miss Forbes alright?" Elijah asks, putting down his phone.

"She's acting strange and secretive. I know she was just lying to me and I'm going to find out why," Klaus says and turns back to walk towards the door. "Make sure New Orleans doesn't burn down while I'm gone and don't tell Marcel where I've gone to. I shouldn't be gone more than a couple days," He says over his shoulder before throwing the door closed behind him. Rebekah and Elijah looks at each other before rolling their eyes and going back to reading.

* * *

"Well, today was a complete waste of time. No one knew a Jacob Williams and we didn't get any leads," Enzo says frustrated as he plops into the drivers seat.

"Don't be such a downer, we now know where he isn't so we narrowed down the places where he could live," Caroline replies.

"You're unnaturally optimistic about things like this," Enzo says as he starts the car. "What do you say we go find a bar to finish the day with something good,"

"I think that sound like fun," Caroline replied and they drove to the bar.

Enzo parked the car next under a tree on the edge of the parking lot and pulled out the keys. He opened his door and walked around to open Caroline's. He helped her out and they started to walk in. Caroline heard something move and whipped around. She didn't see anything anywhere.

"Did you hear that?" Caroline questioned.

"Hear what?" Enzo asked.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just paranoid," she says, brushing off the feeling that they were being watched.

"Maybe you need something to take your mind off of things," Enzo said as he stepped forward and kissed her. She kissed him back and he pushed her against a car. The kiss grew more intense before Caroline heard the noise again. It sounded like footsteps. She pulled away from the kiss and looked around.

"Sorry, I thought I heard it again," Caroline apologized. Enzo shrugged and went back to kissing her. Caroline heard the noise again but just assumed she was going crazy and ignored it. All of a sudden she heard someone speak.

"Caroline?" The voice asked. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Klaus."


	5. Chapter 5

**Road Trip Romance**

**Chapter 5**

**I am so sorry about how long it took to update this! I just had a lot of school work and family issues so i didn't have much time to work on it. I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

"Klaus."

Caroline's mind was filled with so many thoughts she couldn't keep track of them anymore. _"Oh my God, he's going to kill Enzo." "He looks REALLY mad." "I wonder if I can run away before he can catch me." "How am I supposed to get out of this?"_

"I assume this is Enzo," Klaus stated, his face not showing any emotion.

"Yes, this is Enzo," Caroline said nervously. Klaus just stood still for a second, then before she knew what was happening, Klaus had pinned Enzo to a tree by his throat. Enzo was trying to pull Klaus' hand off his throat, but Klaus was stronger so he couldn't succeed.

"Klaus! Stop it!" Caroline screamed, running over to where they were. Klaus didn't release his grip on Enzo but turned his head to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Klaus asked, his face showing pain, anger and betrayal.

"I didn't think I was obligated to," Caroline snapped back. She regretted it as soon as the words left her lips. Klaus' grip on Enzo tightened and Enzo started to struggle harder to be released.

"No, you weren't obligated. It just would've been polite. Finding out the love of your life is shagging someone else is hard enough as it is, but it's much worse when you find out by calling her while she's in the middle of shagging said man," Klaus says, pain flashing in his eyes.

"We need to talk about this, but first you need to let go of Enzo," Caroline said.

"Now why would I let him go? How would I benefit from that? That will only cause more misery for me," Klaus said angrily.

"If you kill him you will never have a chance with me. And I mean never, which is a long time since we're vampires," Caroline threatened. Klaus stared at her, gauging whether or not she was bluffing. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and sighed. His hand released Enzo and he fell on the ground gasping.

"Thank you," Caroline said quietly. Before could do anything else, he had thrown her over his shoulder and taken her deep into the woods. She struggled and he put her down and crossed his arms.

"You said we needed to talk. So talk," He said emotionlessly. Caroline took a deep breath. She didn't know how to start so she didn't say anything. After a while Klaus spoke.

"Well are you going to explain what happened after I left or are you just going to stand there?" Klaus asked, annoyed.

"I-I just don't know where to start," Caroline said quietly.

"Start from after I left," Klaus instructed. Caroline took a shaky breath and cleared her throat.

"Well, after you left, I didn't expect to see you again for a _long_ time. I decided I was done with guys; there was a party dedicated to that. You can ask Bonnie, she was there," Caroline started, but Klaus interrupted her.

"When did Enzo come into the story?" Klaus asked.

"Well, he was actually here when you came to town, but I hadn't met him personally then. He was with Damon in some place where they got experimented on a while back and they got together and went on a killing spree. They were a big issue then but I didn't meet him until about a week ago." Caroline explained.

"Hold on, you've only known this man for a week?" Klaus asked upset. Caroline looked at her feet and mumbled a yes. Klaus scoffed.

"So it takes me years to get you to admit that we have a connection but some new accented bloke pops into town and within a week you've slept with him?" Klaus asks, hurt and betrayal flashing over his face. Caroline just kept looking down at her feet. She didn't know what to tell him.

"Why him? What's so special about him that made you want to hop into bed with him the first chance you got?" Klaus sneered.

"I didn't just 'hop into bed with him the first chance I got.' It wasn't like that," Caroline said angrily.

"Oh, it wasn't like that? Because from the information I have been given, that's exactly what it sounds like," Klaus growled out.

"You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you! You aren't my boyfriend and you need to stop acting like you are! Maybe someday I'm going to run into you again and we will be right for each other, but that day sure as hell isn't today! I need time, Klaus. I'm not ready to settle down and commit in a serious relationship right now. I'm still getting over the fact that Jesse is dead and Tyler chose revenge over me, so I cant deal with you right now. Just give me time," Caroline said starting to storm off. Klaus sped in front of her, his face softer than before. He sighed.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but I will allow you to have time. I understand you aren't ready to commit to me right now, but we will meet again, and when we do, I'm going to win your heart," Klaus said. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek before speeding away. Caroline just stood where she was for a moment. She couldn't believe Klaus had let her go so easily. As she got over her shock, she remembered Enzo. She sped back to where she had left him and saw him leaning against the tree with a look of confusion and a trace of fear on his face.

"Enzo!" She called running towards him. "Enzo, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, darling, Just a bit bruised, but I will heal soon," he replied.

"What happened? Why do you have that look on your face?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Um, right before you got here, Klaus came and threatened me. He said if I ever hurt you, he will personally hunt me down and rip my heart out of my chest," Enzo said, looking slightly frightened.

"Everything is going to be ok. I got Klaus to leave so he's gone and isn't going to rip your heart out. Now lets go back to the hotel, that was enough excitement for one night," Caroline said, walking towards their car.

"Well, maybe we can have just a little bit more excitement when we get back into the room," Enzo said with a wink. Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled.

"I could be convinced to have a little bit more fun," she said with a smirk. He smirked back and started to drive back to the hotel.

* * *

"Did you tell Klaus where Caroline and Enzo are?"

Stefan looked up from his spot on the couch to see Damon looking at him curiously.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?" Stefan responded. Damon pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it as he spoke.

"Because Enzo just texted me saying that Klaus came and interrupted him and Blondie's make out session and nearly killed him. Why would you tell Klaus where they were?" Damon asked.

"Klaus called me, obviously pissed, and asked where they were. I didn't know why he was asking so I told him," Stefan said nonchalantly.

"Look, I know you to have a secret forbidden romance but it nearly cost my friends life so next time, keep your mouth shut," Damon said, turning to walk out of the room.

"I don't have a 'secret forbidden romance' with Klaus!" Stefan yelled to Damon.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, brother," Damon said over his shoulder as he walked out of the house.

* * *

"Hey, Damon. What's up?" Elena asked over the phone.

"You're never going to guess the newest addition to the Caroline and Enzo drama," Damon said.

"What happened?" Elena asked curiously.

"I'd much rather tell you in person so I can see your face. Where are you?" Damon asked.

"I'm at Bonnie's house. We were having a girls night to help forget about all the supernatural drama but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you came over for a little bit," Elena said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Damon heard Bonnie say from somewhere next to Elena. He heard something cover the speaker of the phone and muffled voices arguing.

"Bonnie's still not too happy with you because of what you did to Jeremy but she says she can go to the store and shop while you tell me what happened," Elena said cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be there in 5," Damon said and he hung up.

* * *

Damon knocked on the door of Bonnies house and waited. Soon, she opened the door and glared at him.

"What's up, Bon Bon?" Damon asked, teasingly.

"Just talk to Elena and leave. I'll be back in an hour and if you aren't gone by then, I'm going to kick you both out," Bonnie said before walking past him, intentionally bumping his shoulder. He ignored it and walked in to find Elena sitting on the couch. She looked up at him.

"Can you tell me what happened with Caroline and Enzo? She hasn't told me anything yet and I'm dying to know the details," Elena said as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"An ex-lover of Blondie's came back to interrupt her make out session with Enzo," Damon said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh my god, Tyler caught them making out?" Elena asked, looking shocked.

"Not Tyler, a more recent one. They had sex in the woods. The guy who Tyler hates with a burning passion," Damon said. Elena looked confused for a split second before her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Klaus caught them?" She almost screamed.

"Ya, that was my reaction too," Damon responded.

"How did Care stop him from killing Enzo? It couldn't have been easy," Elena asked.

"I don't know. I just got a text from Enzo saying Klaus tried to kill him for making out with Caroline. But then I started to wonder, 'How did Klaus know where to find them?' And you'll never guess who spilled the beans." Damon said.

"Who?" Elena asked loudly.

"Here's a hint: Ex-ripper, hero hair, and has a secret bromance with Klaus." Damon said.

"Stefan? Stefan told Klaus? Why would he do that?" Elena asked, surprise clear on her face.

"I have no idea, but he told me it was because Klaus asked so he felt obligated to answer," Damon said.

"Oh my god. That's crazy," Elena said.

"I know, right? Well, now that I've filled you in on all the new drama, I've got to go before the Little Ex-Witch comes back and tries to kick me out," Damon said as he stood up. He planted a kiss on Elena's lips and started walking towards the door.

"I love you," Elena said from on the couch.

"I love you, too," Damon replied as he walked out the door.


End file.
